Darktales
by Tears of fallen light
Summary: billy and mandy get stuck in grims magic fairytale book again...


DARK TALES

As told by Mandy...

" Billy, what are you doing!" Said Mandy as Billy's stupidity gave him the idea to look in Grim's trunk. " Oooo look at this Mandy! It's an old and moldy old book. " said Billy. Grim storms in the room " Billy don't touched that you stupid child. " But it was too late Billy had already tossed the book behind him. As the book opened in mid air Grim yield " no!". Billy and Mandy had been sucked into the book.

"Oh no! What am I going to do? " Grim paused a second thinking " wait what am I doing worrying about them? I hate those little brats! And now they are finally off my backs"

" Wooooohooooooo"

Little Red Riding Hood

Werewolves Beware!

Story! Of 5

"Once Upon A Time..-"

"Yeah when did we decide to get a narrator? " Mandy said Annoyed at the fact that she had no idea where they were.

" I'm the one telling the story! So pipe down!"said the Book.

" What did you say? " Mandy said as the rage in her made her turn red...

"Who said what? " asked Billy in a giggly voice... " So where are we? "

" Your in my story book and you'll never get out unless you go through all the story's inside. Got that!"

" Oooo I can see Pinochiochiochiochiochiock again!"

" Billy you idiot Pinocchio tried to rip off your flesh last time. "

" O no there is no Pinocchio in this book just the popular tales, starting with

Little Red Riding Hood. "

(Flash) suddenly Billy and Mandy fell into the forest of Little Red Riding Hood.

" Darn it Billy! You idiot your stupidity has once again gotten use stuck in one of Grim's stupid pieces of junk. Are you please? " Said Mandy in her usual negative tone...

" Ummmmmm... I didn't mean to Mandy, honest I didn't. " said Billy.

" Idiot! Come on lets go find this " Big Bad Wolf " and take him down a few sizes. "

Narrator "As Billy and Mandy walked down the forest path-"

" didn't I tell you to pipe down!" said Mandy in a fuzzy rage.

" No I believe it was that voice in my head" Billy said " but it sounds different from the rest of them"

" Shut up Billy... and you to Mr. Narrator or else!"

Narrator whispers" stupid little brat thinks she can boss me around. Well guess what I control this book! Hahahahahaha"

" Hey! Cram it!"

So as Billy and Mandy walked through the forest they came across the remains of Red Riding Hood, a basket of joy and a cape and dress...

" Looks like the wolf lost his meal come on Billy we have to find that stupid house where the stupid grandma lives..."

But just as Billy would be expected to do he ate all the food in the basket even the enchanted mushroom...

" Mandy! What's happening to me I am all hairy and purple"

You ate Red Riding Hoods food didn't you... didn't anyone ever tell you the real story of little red riding hood? " asked Mandy

" No "said Billy dump founded. " Why? "

"Well Red Riding Hoods mom gave her an enchanted mushroom to give to the werewolf if it tried to eat her...its not a mushroom its wolfs bane which you must be allergic to, and now you look like a dorky purple bear... I hope you get stuck that way"

" O no Mandy you gotts to help me!"begs Billy

" Why should I? "

" Because I will worship you"

" And? "

" Heres 30 bucks" says Billy quick as he hands her the money.

" Thanx but sorry cant help ya not my book"

After a long walk Billy and Mandy finally find the House- Grannys House...

" Well here we are "said Mandy

" Now what"said Billy

"We go inside"said Mandy

Blocking Mandy Billy says " but what about the big bad wolf? "

What about him? "

" What if he eats us? "

"Billy get out of my way" Mandy Slams down the door

Saying " Okay mister werewolf get out!"

" Why how dare you say such a thing to your grandma"

" You are not my grandma you are a wolf"

" Why don't you ask me why my eyes are so big or why my nose is so long"?

" No"

" Maybe you are wondering why my teeth are so big-"

" Nope" said Mandy even more annoyed.

" The better to see you, smell you, an eat you my-oh no please no!"

Mandy covers camera saying " you don't need to see this"

All goes black and Mandy returns liking her bloody finger

" Werewolves Beware"

The End


End file.
